


I'm not yours...

by Art_lover_Lina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Logan (X-Men), BAMF Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Parent Logan (X-Men), Human Wade Wilson, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Logan Being an Asshole (X-Men), Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Wade Wilson, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Logan (X-Men), Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, by accident, or at first laugh?, short fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: ABO dynamics Spideypool fic.Wade's been hurt in the past, Peter just happens to show up in his life one day.Wade never wanted a mate, but Peter just wants to be with his.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	1. Alpha and Omega

People would make fun of him, for being too tall, too big, why does he have so much muscle? No Alpha is ever going to want him.

Yeah, Wade Wilson Winston, a 6”2’ Omega.

It wasn’t really his fault that he had to learn how to defend himself against horny Alphas, just after he’d presented. Those bastards always looked at him like he was a piece of meat, something to be owned and taken.

His parents weren’t around, his father abused his mother into alcoholism and ultimately to killing herself.

But fortunately for him, his uncle Logan, a mated Alpha who had lost his omega, decided to take him in. he was the one that taught Wade everything he knew. From his cursing, to his drinking and to being able to pop an Alphas head off, if they ever thought to take advantage of him.

True, he wasn’t a delicate, small Omega, that looked like he needed someone to take care of him, like people always told him he should be.

“I just don’t understand why Omegas exist only for breeding and satisfying Alphas, like who the fuck do you think you are you disgusting piece of shit…” was the speech Wade was giving his last attacker, as the man was splayed on the ground, his face all bloodied and half conscious.

“You know?” Wade looked at him and clicked his tongue realizing he’d passed out, “little fucker, here I was giving the best speech of my entire career and you dare fall asleep”.

He wasn’t done bickering about, those stupid Alphas, when he heard a sweet laugh. Wade had to suppress a moan hearing such a beautiful sound, so clear and sweet and did he say sweet already, cause oh, that surely was. He walked over to where it came from.

There were a group of people waiting outside the bar for a table to clear for them, two boys and two girls.

“Double date, huh?” he thought with disappointment, “how lucky is the bastard that’s going to be hearing such delightful, beautiful, gorgeous… alright I might be exaggerating but, for real”.

His eyes followed the boy whose laugh had enamored him.

He wasn’t tall, nor was he small. Mostly everyone was shorter than him, being over 6 feet tall. The man had a beautifully pink nose, due to the cold weather and he scrunched it after one his friends said something, Wade wasn’t paying attention, he was too embellished in who this person was and how he looked, to even pay attention to his surroundings or anyone else for that matter.

Once the group went in, he decided it was best for him to follow them inside, and so he went to sit by the bar.

“What can I get you?” he heard something, but he wasn’t sure, since he was already staring at the boy, like a creepy stalker.

The bartender asked him again, bringing his attention to him.

Wade looked at him in anger, making the man think for a second that the Omega smell coming from him must have been someone else’s.

“I’ll have a beer, thank you” he smiled and went back to looking at that gorgeous boy.

“Urgh” Wade couldn’t take his eyes away now.

Now that they were inside, the _boy_ had to take most of his garments off. That stupid hat, was hiding one of the worlds cutest, fluffiest brown curls, Wade had ever seen. His scarf was hiding a long, pale neck he wished to see his mark upon. And that simple thought made him shiver in want, and he knew he was a little bit in love with that man he didn’t know which secondary gender he was.

It didn’t matter to him if he was Omega or Beta, he’d dated both secondary sexes, but he could’ve sworn he’d smelled his alpha there, tonight.

He shook his head violently, Wade took an angry sip at his ale and turned around in his stool.

“Fuck this, why does it… ugh, stupid Omega in me” he grumbled to himself, “I belong to no one but myself, fuck Alphas”.

~

Most people thought he was too small, fragile looking, _pathetic_ they called him in school as they punched him and laughed at how much of a loser he was.

How would he be able to protect and provide for his omega? being the way he was, a 5”7’ Alpha, with big brown eyes and a beautiful face you could mistake for an Omega’s.

He hated himself, how weak he was. Peter Parker, the Alpha that was mistaken for an Omega more times than he could care to remember.

“Come on Peter” his friend, Harry, an Alpha as well, called for him to hurry as they were late for meeting their dates.

He’d been pestering Peter for weeks now to go on a double date with him and Mary Jane, but he always got away with saying he didn’t have anyone to take out on a date. That was until Harry decided to set him up with one of MJ’s friends.

“Do you know who they are? MJ wouldn’t tell me who” Peter looked at Harry, “what if I know them? What if they’ve already rejected me and I…”

Harry laughed, “come on man, it’ll be alright, Mary Jane says she’s amazing” he helped Peter calm down and look presentable in the car, before he stopped in front of MJ’s place, where they’d be picking their dates up.

Peter got off, choosing not to honk for their dates to come down. He rang the bell and waited a couple of minutes, in the cold for MJ to open the door with a mischievous grin.

“Nice to see you all dolled up Peter” she kissed his cheek and hurried over to the car, “fuck it’s freezing out here”.

“Hi” Peter recognized that voice, “long time no see”.

It was Gwen, he’d had a crush on her for years before she’d left to study in California.

“Yeah, wow, you look great” he blushed at his words, he hated how it sounded like an Alpha complimenting her on just being an Omega, though Gwen already knew what a nice guy he was and how he didn’t mean it that way, “I… I mean it’s good to see you”.

They both laughed it off, he’d missed her. She’d always managed to make him feel so at ease with himself, like he didn’t have to try so hard to fit on to those stupid gender stereotypes.

“Come on guys, hurry up” Harry called from the car, honking at them.

Harry drove them to the resto/bar, looking at his best friend all blushy and smiley, talking to the other omega.

When they arrived, Harry hurried over to the entrance to secure a spot, as he’d forgotten to get a reservation. Mary Jane ran behind him, slipping on the ice. Harry ignored her and muffle ‘stupid omega’ under his breath.

Peter notice the ice on the parking lot and moved quickly to help Gwen, she smiled at him, “thanks Peter”.

They were waiting outside the bar, freezing, while waiting for a table to be cleared out, when Peter heard a loud noise.

The air around him suddenly, turned warm, it smelled of blood but also something citric and raw and it seemed to be calling out to him.

“Hey, Peter” Harry called out to him for the third time, “your omega is talking…”.

He looked around and remembered where he was, the cold suddenly creeping up his body, freezing him, “sorry Gwen, I don’t really like cold weather”.

She nodded, “yeah me too”.

They talked a bit about the research she was doing and her thoughts on coming back to NY, when they were interrupted by a waiter and brought inside.

“Finally” they all sighed in relief.


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the perks of being an Alpha everything, but being an Omega doesn't really have many advantages, even though their society is creating laws to help them in all aspects, it's still not perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intro into Peter's life  
> Update: made some changes here and there, though not much :)

~

_When Peter was young, having both his parents passed, it was the first time he had to spend time in a foster home, while his uncle Ben fought over custody. Seeing as Peter was an Alpha, the state didn’t seem too kin into letting a Betta and his Omega adopt the child, even if they were their only family alive. Luckily for little Peter, Uncle Ben won custody and after a couple of months he was formally moving in._

_They were a happy family for a while. Peter had to change schools, now that he was going to live with his aunt and uncle, but that didn’t really bother him. He was a happy kid and a very curious one. Peter loved spending afternoons in the garage working with his uncle Ben on their science experiments, while also helping him on house chores._

_He did miss his parents, but after a couple of years Ben had become the only paternal figure, he could relate to. Peter tried, he really did, but his memory failed him and slowly his parents faces began to blur from his memories and he could no longer remember what they looked, or even smelled like._

_The second time he had to stay at a foster home, he was 15 years old and his uncle had just died. Aunt May being an Omega could not be allowed to have custody over an Alpha, not caring if she was the one that had raised him, she wasn’t his mother and even if she was, May Parker was an Omega without an Alpha and to the eyes of society she either married an Alpha to adopt Peter or she would have to give him up._

_May fought with everything she had, but to no avail. Peter’s custody was denied and he had to remain property of the state._

_That was until Tony Stark, a multimillionaire Alpha saw the story and reached out to May. He’d done his research on the boy and noticed Peter’s love for science and how brilliant the boy was. Tony, Steve and May met on several occasions until Tony convinced her on letting the couple adopt her nephew._

_“It’ll just be as a façade” Tony explained, “we will adopt him, but he’ll stay with you”._

_“I don’t want that, what if they force him to stay with you? What if he’s never allowed to see me anymore?” May could only think of the worst possible scenarios coming true, she would never see her boy again and he would eventually forget her, like he did his parents._

_Steve reached out a hand to hold May’s, she didn’t take it away, tanking in the other Omega’s relaxing scent. He was trying to help her feel at ease, this Alpha wasn’t here to harm her, Tony was just trying to help the only way he thought he could._

_“May” Tony said in a softer tone, trying his best not to let his Alpha pheromones out so he wouldn’t scare her away, “that kid is amazing, I’ve seen his grades and the videos he’s uploaded making experiments with his uncle”,_

_“I think he’d do great things if allowed to, but I also don’t want him to go through to what I had to…” Steve’s arms were wrapped around him in an instant, sensing his Alphas distress. The thought of his parents always made Tony remember to the worst time on his life, all the bad choices he’d made and the stupid things he’d done, with no one to care for him enough to try and help him, well that was until Rhodey and Steve came along._

_It took some time and a lot of planning to convince May to allow the couple to adopt her Peter. What helped the most, hadn’t been the fact that Tony Stark bought them a bigger place than where they had been living at, nor the fact that he offered an internship for Peter to come work with him personally, but that they had asked her, an Omega, for her permission and wanted to work this all out with her remaining an important part on Peter’s life._

_Tony signed the papers and Peter was finally taken home to his aunt._

_They had agreed not to tell Peter about the adoption, he didn’t want the kid thinking he owed them anything._

_He went back to school and shortly after he began his internship in Stark industries. It didn’t take long for Peter to become attached to Tony and his husband, who seemed to care for him as much. Soon they had scheduled family dinners every Thursday, since that was May’s only day off night duty at the hospital._

~

“Peter, darling, you’re going to be late again if you don’t hurry up” aunt May knocked on his door, she was holding a mug of coffee that called for Peter to take.

He groaned and got out of bed stumbling over to kiss Aunt May’s cheek before taking the coffee down his throat in one gulp, “I’m up”.

May laughed as Peter complained from having burned his tongue, “why did you do that Peter? Did you expect it to be cold?”, her nephew groaned, feeling embarrassed, shooing her out of his room so he could shower and quickly change.

Peter had finally graduated from college at the age of 21 and was now an official research and development investigator at Stark industries, though he mostly worked on whatever it was that caught his attention.

Having Tony Stark as your ‘step-dad’, plus being as brilliant as Parker was did come with great benefits, though it didn’t hurt that he was born as an Alpha, if he’d been born an Omega he would’ve had to quit his studies and would probably be married by now and away from May, raising some Alpha’s pups. He shivered at the thought and quickly moved to leave for work, giving his aunt May a kiss on the cheek before leaving.


	3. Wolvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: sorry I had to make some changes, I didn't really like the other ver.  
> I'm already on the next two chapters so don't worry.

_Wade’s past_

_~_

_“Wake up kid” a rough voice woke him up from his peaceful sleep, his uncle Logan was standing in front of his bed._

_He seemed to be upset about something, there were blood stains on his shirt, along with some badly wiped streaks of blood in his arms and hands._

_“Get your stuff” he said shoving a backpack on top of the bed, by Wade’s feet, “you’re going to be living with me now”._

_Wade was scared, ever since he presented as an Omega the smell of Alphas was repulsive to him, and his father’s constant looks and suggestive looks didn’t help to his growing fear of being assaulted at any given time by any Alpha._

_“What is going on?” he asked, pretending not to be as scared of the answer as he was._

_Logan’s brow furrowed, sensing his nephew’s uneasiness, “I’m not that bastard” he said with bitterness, making Wade flinch away._

_“I’m not… I’ll never hurt you kiddo” Logan sounded sincere, almost gentle, but you could never know, he wasn’t really the nicest of guys._

_Wade had seen his father manipulate his mother with the use of his Alpha pheromones, it frightened him, made him sick to think of someone having that sort of power over him just because he was an Omega. He cursed at his stupid secondary biology._

_“What is going on!?” he demanded after not receiving an answer._

_Logan sighed heavily, “I’m so sorry, Wade, your mother… she is…” his hand reached wade’s head, patting it lightly._

_“N-no…” he whimpered, trying to hide his tears, she couldn’t have. His mommy had promised she’d never leave him alone, “she… my mommy, where is she?”._

_Wade got out of bed, stumbling in his way out of the sheets, his face colliding onto the floor, making his nose bleed. Logan watched him, unable to reach in time to save him from meeting the floor with his face._

_Wade’s steps echoed around the empty house as he made his way through, trying to find his mother._

_“Mommy! He called, tears and snort mixing with his now bloodied face._

_“Where are you?” as Wade approached the kitchen, he heard loud steps behind him before a hand covered his eyes, keeping him from seeing the horrors that waited for him ahead._

_Wade fought his uncle’s embrace, crying desperately, screaming and punching him trying to get away._

_-_

_Not long after the police came asking all sorts of questions, Logan always there helping him understand and encouraging him to ignore the claims those ‘imbeciles’ made about his mother. Most of them having to do with being a ‘pathetic’ Omega._

_Wade ignored them, going into his little world in his head he’d created to avoid people and their negativity._

_“Are you sure, you wanna take him sir?” the police officer asked Logan, “it’s just an Omega, we can just leave him to the estate”._

_Logan growled, making the other people in the room cower away from him. He reached his hand for Wade to take, “do you want to come with me, or stay here and let those assholes dictate your future?”, Logan knew he was being rough on the kid, but Wade had to learn to survive in this world one way or the other, and he hoped he’d be smart about it._

_The boy looked at him for a second, weighing his options, he then nodded and took his uncle’s hand, “I’ll… I’ll go with you”._

_~_

It had taken him a couple of days, but Wade had found that beautiful boy again.

Using what other people would call “stalking” abilities, he’d learned from his uncle, he tracked him down to a university, only Alphas could attend to, making him almost want to give up on finding out more about him. But seeing him again had him entranced, those beautiful brown, doe eyes and that mess of brown curls on top of his head added to those nerdy, but absolutely cute, glasses he wore… his appearance didn’t scream ABUSSIVE Alpha to him. More like docile, adorable and completely prince-like, that beautiful boy wouldn’t kill a fly and the thought of finding out more about him made chills run down his spine, in excitement or maybe it was the stupid Omega in him, telling him he’d found his… Wade mentally slapped himself, ‘nope, not thinking about that’ he _thought_.

Though how could he ever think bad of that boy, who apparently with a simple laugh could, well… not simple, he corrected himself, it had been the sweetest of sounds, glorious, beautiful, harmonic even… well, how could he not want to find out more, right? Even if in the end nothing could happen between them, since he was an Omega and the other an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)Hope you are enjoying this story :)  
> if you like it, don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos <3<3<3


	4. Parker/Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Wade, in a crushing kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you noticed but Wade and Peter meet before Peter graduates, and the last part on chapter 2 is actually of a future 'scene'.

He soon realized _his_ boy wasn’t like most Alphas, he wasn’t prepotent, aggressive, nor did he think of himself above Omegas.

Wade had been following the boy for days now, trying to learn as much as he could, about the ~~Alpha~~ man that had swooned him just by hearing his laugh.

Peter, his name was Peter Parker, never ceased to amaze him. He was incredibly smart, studying physics and biochemistry at the same time, mostly out of curiosity and his love for science, Wade came to know, since he once followed Peter home, taking an innocent peak into the Alpha’s bedroom and his interactions with his incredibly hot aunt.

His Peter was also incredibly adorable and nerdy, he like comic books and spiders, apparently, though that disgusting fact didn’t make him less _lovable_ in his eyes, more than the fact that Peter remained and would always be an Alpha.

-

Peter was walking down the street, when he smelled something in the air calling for him to turn around. He noticed he’d been smelling something similar, a cent that seemed to have be following him for the past week, his heart always clenching, painfully in his chest, like he was longing for something he didn’t know what was.

This time though, his curious side made him turn. Peter was met with a face full of, chest? The man behind him was incredibly tall and muscled, and incredibly handsome, ‘stupid Alphas’ Peter thought.

Though curiously enough that scent that seemed to be following him got stronger all of a sudden, Peter eyes shot open in shock, brown meeting blue and a nervous smile broke in both of them as the ‘Omega’? spoke, “H-hi”.

Peter looked at the man in front of him, several inches taller than him, broader shoulders, big thighs and oh god, the most ~~beautiful~~ handsome face he’d ever seen. ‘How could that man be an Omega?’ he thought, while Peter looked so… well so like Peter. The world’s most scrawny and pathetic Alpha in the physical department. And while not all Alphas were big and scary, the ones that had bullied him growing up were and he was not.

Whatever muscle Peter had was covered by big baggy clothes, with _lame_ superhero or science facts and designs. His sex drive had never been like an Alphas’ was supposed to be, always ready to claim whichever Omega walked by and well, his high-pitched voice and lack of body hair didn’t really help people think he was Alpha material.

“Hi” Peter said back after what felt like a small eternity, ‘is there an eternity that can be small? Can it be measured?’ Peter’s brain like always deviating from any normal social…

“I’m Wade and I think… I’m here to tell you, that I won’t give in, okay? So, fuck you and your… your Alphaness and your stupid pheromones” he was making no sense and as he kept talking, looking ‘down’, that’s right, down, and he couldn’t help but find Peter so incredibly huggable.

Peter looked at him strange-d, “excuse you?”

“Oh, but I don’t” Wade’s irrational brain was speaking right now, “I’d already decided to get rid of y’all disgusting Alphas and just because…”

Peter didn’t let finish his monologue, “disgusting! Who the fuck” he gasped horrified at him, for having cursed at a stranger, even if he had been the one to insult him first, “who do you think you are?” Peter managed to ask.

“Wilson, Wade” he extend a hand for Peter to shake, “and you’re Parker, Peter, Alpha 20 years old, barely, student and the next Tony Stark if I’m not wrong”,

“With you being all smart and you know, an Alpha” those last words were spit like venom, making Peter flinch.

‘Who the hell was this guy and why did he know so much about him?’ Peter thought.

“wha…” Peter was left speechless, though in his mind he’d already formed the perfect come back, filled with smart replies and no insults whatsoever.

“Wade, don’t waste it” the tall man, Wade, smirked and turned to leave.

Peter’s rational brain felt relieved and begged for him to just let it go, but Peter was a curious guy and he needed to know, to understand, he needed to… _‘My Omega’_ a thought popped up in his mind, his Alpha was seeing that man and claiming him, that was his Omega, the only one he’d ever want, the only one he’d ever, ever, truly love.

The one that could make this void that had settled in his heart full again.

“Wait!” Peter shouted, he ran towards Wade grabbing his hand to stop him in his tracks. Though that might not have been one of his brightest ideas. The man that had seconds ago declared his hatred on all Alphas, that told him he’d literally get rid of them, he’d grabbed him without warning and against his will and for that he was met with a face full of fist.

Wade’s hand was heavy, unlike any other Omega, it was calloused form all the work he’d some under Logan’s care, with the sole intent on making him strong for this kind of situations.

“Don’t-fucking-touch-me-Alpha” he growled.

Peter’s knees felt weak, he’d never felt that kind of anger directed towards him, he never thought he’d be on the other end of such hatred, less from the person that was supposed to be his partner or at least his _something_.

The Alpha fell to the ground, apologizing to Wade repeatedly for being so inconsiderate and touching him, and probably for insulting him in any way or form.

Wade was shocked in return, no Alpha had ever apologized for doing something. Alphas were allowed to do anything, they could never do anything wrong and be held accountable for it, or so Wade had grown up seeing.

He felt bad, seeing ~~this Alpha~~ Peter on the dirty ground apologizing over something so… well not stupid, but certainly not bad enough to have him literally on his knees begging for forgiveness.

“Get up!” Wade commanded Peter, “don’t embarrass yourself, I’ll forgive you if… if you”.

“If I what?” Peter quickly got up, eyes gleaming with hope, expectant to fulfill his Omega’s desires, “anything, anything you want, Wade”, he said Wade’s name softly, feeling it, tasting how it felt being so close to his Omega and saying his name, and watching something in the other man’s eyes change, sparkle, like he wasn’t the only one with his emotions being all over the place.

“Buy me a coffee or one of those Frappuccino’s” he said with a light blush on his face, “strawberry, with extra cream”.

Peter smiled, feeling extremely happy all of the sudden, “yeah, off course”, ‘anything for you, Wade’ he thought and as strange as the thought was, it didn’t startle him much, he knew then and there he was meant to love Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D  
> Comments are welcomed <3 dont' forget to leave kudos if you like this story


	5. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's family finds out about his secret love and want to meet him

**Today**

“So…” Tony spoke, “when are you going to introduce us to your _mate_?” he asked curiously with a sly smile.

They were having their weekly family dinner in perfect silence, when Tony decided to _out_ Peter.

“Tony he is not…” Steve looked between his husband and Peter, “are you? Peter, honey, is there something you’re not telling us?” he always thought Peter would stay a kid, _their_ kid and never marry or leave to form a family on his own, it was too soon for their baby to have found his mate. And that stupid thought made his heart clench, Peter wasn’t even his and he was worrying like a protective mother, thinking on how they were probably not worthy of their Peter.

Tony and May chuckled sensing Steve’s distress. His husband placed his hand on top of his, rubbing gentle circles on it, “it’s okay baby”.

Peter bit the inside of his lip, feeling bad for making them worry, “I… well, we’re not really dating”.

They all focused on Peter, “you what now?” May asked, “Peter, you’ve come home smelling like an Omega, yours apparently, for weeks now and…”

“Weeks!” Tony butt in, letting his theatrical side take over, being overly dramatic, “he’s been pinning over this person for a while now”.

“No, uh, it’s not” Peter was as red as a tomato, stuttering, trying to tell them what was really going on between him and Wade.

Tony groaned, but smirked as his eyes locked on Peter’s, “congratulations kiddo, you finally found your mate”.

Peter shook his head, flushing in embarrassment, what a failure as an Alpha he felt, “he doesn’t want me”.

“Well, not really” he said, when everybody kept quiet waiting for him to explain, “he says it’s all our biology and that he will never be with an Alpha and that he’s just giving his Omega part the minimum to keep them at bay”.

Peter felt sad thinking about Wade and all the times he’d read all the signs wrong and screwed up their… whatever they were. Peter knew he liked wade, more than anyone he’d ever liked before, more than Gwen even. But he also understood where Wade’s worries came from, he’d seen his aunt May struggle for the sole reason of being an Omega and he didn’t want Wade to think the only reason for them to be together was because of their secondary biology and not their feelings. Cause he knew he was already falling for that ridiculously loud and yet loving, adorable man, who seemed like he could top him, and strangely that thought didn’t make Peter want to run away.

Tony opened and closed his mouth multiple times, forming sentences in his head to reply to this odd news _his_ Peter had given him, “wha-…you…so…aha…”

“Still, when do I get to meet this wonderful man that seems to have you on the palm of their hand already” May said with a smile, “oh Peter, this is wonderful”

“I’ve always wanted to see you falling in love and seeing the world as more than just physics problems and numbers” both Tony and Peter gasped, offended by the comment, resulting in May and Steve agreeing and laughing at their science boys.

“I don’t know if… Wade, will want to” Peter said looking down at his hands, chewing nervously at his bottom lip, “I’ll ask him”.

-

Peter excused himself and left to his room at Tony’s, he worked there and spent most of his time at the tower, aside from being almost like family, off course he had a room in Tony’s home and so did May. He texted Wade and waited until he’d warmed the man up, before daring to ask him.

“So, hey, would you like to come have dinner? Like with my family or something” Peter sent and quickly threw his phone away so he wouldn’t be tempted to delete the message.

When the phone didn’t ring, he felt disappointed, a stabbing pain in his chest followed him as Peter readied himself for bed.

Wade was MIA for days, not answering to his text not even logging in on social media, where he liked to spend quite some time at.

It was the dawn of the sixth day while working on his web shooters, when Peter heard the distinct sound of a message being delivered from Wade’s number. He jumped onto the couch in excitement unlocking the screen and opening Wade’s text, which only said, “OK.”

Peter giggled like the boy in love he was, doing his victory dance, when Tony walked in on his lab.

“I take it he finally texted you back saying yes?” he asked, smiling as Peter tripped and flushed at his awkwardness.

“Yeah” Peter straightened his clothes and put the phone away, before he remembered he now had to make plans and let Wade know when, where “oh god, what are we going to be eating? Do I have to cook? What will I wear?”

He was starting to freak out, when Tony placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, “it’s okay kiddo, we’ll help” he chuckled. Peter could be so adorable sometimes, but nothing could top the next words that came out of his mouth.

“Thanks, dad” it came out so naturally, neither processed those words immediately.

“Did you just…?” Tony looked at a wide-eyed Peter, who seemed to be as shocked as he was.

“uh…” Peter’s high-pitched voice came out, like it did whenever he was embarrassed enough to want to flee and probably jump off a building type of embarrassed.

“N-nope? No, dad I-” Peter gasped horrified at the word slipping again out of him.

They were staring at each other when Steve walked in looking for his husband, “Tony! There you’re I’ve been looking for you, they need you at… what is going on here? Guys?” he noticed the awkwardness in the room, looking between Tony and Peter.

Tony finally broke eyes contact, looking at Steve with the brightest smile he’s ever shown on his face, well after the one he had when Steve said yes and the one he had when they got married and the one when he…, you get the drill.

“Peter, just called me DAD!” Tony said with proudly, as Peter shielded away, trying to sneak out of the room.

Steve jumped, running to hug Tony, “Tony, that’s amazing, my Alpha is amazing, fuck, I love you”.

“Language” both Tony and Peter called out, making him blush and stop his shower of kisses to Tony’s face.

“Cut it you two, don’t run away from this beautiful moment” his cheeks were flushed as he hid his face away in the crook Tony’s neck.

Too late, Peter had already run and continued to do so until he reached the street and the coffee shop where he sometimes met with Wade at.

-

“Welcome, oh, hey Peter” the cashier smiled at him, “it’s been some time since you were last here”

Peter didn’t have time to answer to his greetings as he kept talking, “I’ve already placed your usual, I see you’re here alone. Did you guys break up? OMG! But you guys looked so cute together”.

Jake rambled on about something else, but Peter wasn’t paying attention, his focus was back on what to answer to Wade now that he’d accepted his invitation for dinner.

“Jake?” Peter asked, “what do you usually make your partner for dinner? Not a romantic one, not that I’m not…it’s just…I mean, what do you make them when you accidentally invite them to meet your paternal figure, you’ve just called dad twice and the woman who brought you up, who’s the most important…”

“Peter! Man, chill” Jake chuckled, Peter was as always an overthinker, “just make their favorite, it’s the safest bet you can make and if you can’t cook, just order from their favorite place”.

-

Later that week, the past few days Peter stressed himself out thinking on what he was going to do once Wade got there. What would happen after he’d met his family? Would Wade even want to date him after wards? Peter sure hope he would. He’d been fantasizing on all the dates they’ve missing on, while Wade pretended to only use him to satisfy his Omega.

Peter was working on making dinner with Tony’s help, they were making enchiladas, one of Wade’s favorite dishes, or so he’d told peter on one of their not-date dates.

“Peter?” May got home late that day, as soon as she arrived she was looking for Peter, who with all the ruckus of making tonight perfect had been missing the entire day.

Their apartment was clean, sparkling even, Peter had taken special care with house cleaning knowing how May felt about having people over while her home was a mess, even if that mess meant she’d not swiped the floors the day before.

Steve was there as well, helping his boys from burning the kitchen, keeping their fingers out of the knives’ way and basically supervising they didn’t poison the food.

“What are they?” May asked, looking rather shocked seeing Tony Stark and Peter in her kitchen trying to cook tonight’s dinner.

“It’s okay, I’ve already ordered from that Mexican place near the tower, in case something… let’s just say I love Tony but he can’t cook to save his life” Steve said with a loving smile, May nodding understanding his point and leaving to put her things away in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D  
> please leave kudos and or comments if you like it <3<3<3


	6. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade freaks out about going on a "dinner date" at Peter's, but as he makes his way there something happens.  
> Logan is a good father, though he sometimes acts like an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had not been beta-ed, so sorry for spelling mistakes (my word does like to change somethings sometimes... i dunno why)  
> Also on a very important matter, I'd like to add a WARNING over the chapter's development, there's implied and mildly explicit sexual assault, mention of past sexual assault, amongs other related issues. So if you're triggered by it, I'm telling you to please just skip this chapter.

Wade was on his way home when he Peter texted him. They chatted for a while till Peter sent out a particular set of words, that left him speech less. His heart was beating too fast, his cheeks where flushed and oh, shit.

The first thought when he read those words, where to run, fast and far away. His mind “ _yelling danger, get out, abort mission”_ , he was freaking out, to say the least.

Once he got home, Wade called for his pa’.

“Pa’! Logan you bastard I need you!” Wade yelled dropping his things as he made his way into his home.

He heard a loud click of a tongue and a groan and his pops called for him to join him in the back, “what happened kiddo, someone needs to be killed or something? Were you attacked? Was it that fucking Alpha you’ve been…!”

Logan’s eyes were wide open, in fear expecting the worst, once he saw the state his _son_ was looking. Pale face and red eyes, with tears ready to roll down his cheeks, he stood up so quickly, Logan kicked his beer, but he couldn’t’ care less about that right now, his boy needed him and besides he had another six pack in the cooler.

“Wadey, what happened?” Logan’s voice surprisingly soft, his hands gently bringing Wade into an embrace as he guided them to his boys’ room, sitting him on his bed, “come on boy, you can trust me”

“ _hewantstohavedinnerwithhisfamily_ ” Wade mumbled, chewing onto his lower lip, trying to keep the tears from coming down.

“He what!?” Logan tried his best to understand but Wade seemed to be acting in a quite unreasonable way, ever since running into this Alpha kid, “say it again, come on Wade”.

“I said” Wade sighed, like the drama queen he was, his hands waving enthusiastically in all directions as he spoke, “the damn bastard wants me to meet his freaking family, as in a family dinner”.

Logan looked at him weirdly, still not understanding what had Wade this upset, “can’t you see! The nerve on this guy! Ugh”.

“Yeah, definitely” Logan huffed, taking a sip of his beer, “want me to…you know, get rid of the kid?” he made an interpretation of his hands around his neck and…well you get it.

“Wha! No, you psycho” Wade groaned in frustration, “I need your help with what I’m going to wear, it’s not like he gave me a months’ notice”.

“I can’t meet them without wearing my best outfit” Wade smiled, “what do you think? Skirt or maybe a dress?” Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Really? You Wade Winston Wilson want to meet an Alpha’s family and … I dunno be friendly with them?” he asked quite sure he wasn’t believing he was asking that himself.

Logan always thought his kid would grow up to kill Alphas, not kill-kill them but you know, and now here he was seemingly, quite possibly, thinking on, perhaps saying he was a tiny bit attracted to one. He couldn’t believe it, even if he saw the way Wade’s eyes sparkled as he started speaking about this Petey person.

“Look at me! I’m a fucking mess, he’s obviously out of his mind” Wade said with a weird fondness on his tone, but to Logan the kid was making no sense.

“What the hell! Wade” Logan’s voice roared making Wade jump in surprise and fear, “you scared the crap out of me”

Wade blushed, his head down, “I’m sorry pa’” he shifted where he stood, eyes looking down at his feet as he chewed on his lower lip, “it’s just… why? Why would a guy as sweet and smart and kind and…”

“I get it, stop with the blabbering love confession and save it for him” Logan interrupted Wade, before his kid went on to make a poem about his not-crush.

“I didn’t think you’d be the jealous type” Wade smirked, “are you going to fight him to protect my virtue?” Logan groaned, rolling his eyes as he strolled back out to get another beer and this conversation out of his mind.

He stayed out on the porch, listening to Wade giggling happily as he looked through his closet, trying all of his clothes on, quite literally. Logan smiled, hiding it behind the bottle, he was feeling quite like a proud father. Wade had turned out all right, given everything that happened to him.

“This Peter kid better be good to you” he growled as he walked back in Wade’s room.

Logan smirked, “come with me 3W” he threw the keys to Wade as he walked away, towards the front door.

“I’m taking you shopping” he said with a smile as he got on the co-pilots seat of his beloved truck, starting to wonder how much he was going to regret this. And what he was going to regret more, taking Wade shopping or letting the kid drive his baby.

-

“I thought you hated this Omega bullshit” Logan groaned as he watched Wade pick yet another set of clothes for his already full set of bags, to try on. They were in a shop for male Omegas, with a specific target of customers, which were men who wore girly outfits, such as skirts, dresses, lace, underwear, amongst other things.

“I do” Wade smiled wickedly, “but I look too damn hot in these miniskirts to rob the world from this view” he winked and blew a kiss at Logan.

He rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness, “I’ll go sit by the changing rooms, till you’re ready for me to pay”.

“Oh, thanks daddy” Wade giggled, when a couple walked by, teasing his pa’. It was so fun to see the always serious and growling old man, blushing from embarrassment.

“Fuck off” Logan muttered, walking away before Wade decided he wanted to be funnier.

-

They had to be kicked out of the store as the workers needed to close for the day. Wade left with three bags of new clothing and accessories, while Logan left with an empty bank account.

“So, when are you meeting him?” Logan finally thought to ask.

Wade fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat, his eyes shooting back and forth between his phone and Logan.

“Well, I… kind off haven’t answered him yet, so there’s still a chance he’ll make his mind up and say this was all a prank and that he really never wanted to date me and…” Wade’s thought’s rambled on, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he continued to speak.

“Wadey, it’s okay” Logan’s heart ached for his sons’ pain, “if it’s the man you like, then there certainly has to be some good to him”.

“I actually do think the little shit likes you” he grinned, when Wade pouted at the insult.

“You’ll be fine, just let yourself trust him” Logan smiled warmly, “you never know, they might surprise you like my… well like I was”.

Wade nodded, wiping away his tears, “I love you Logan, thanks”.

Logan smiled, he couldn’t be happier hearing his son say that, but he did feel embarrassed, a man his age blushing over such a thing, he growled at Wade and gave him a tight hug, before starting the engine and driving them home.

“I’ll just make him wait a bit longer” Wade whispered to himself, feeling like teasing the Alpha, just for the sake of it.

-

Six days later, Wade stared down at his phone terrified as he typed a simple, OK, to peters invitation to dinner. Maybe Logan was right and this Alpha deserved a chance to prove he wasn’t like others.

-

On the day of their date, Wade woke up early. He cleaned his room, as best as he could and by cleaning I mean he swept the floor and moved things around, making a pile with his things on his desk.

After that he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for hi pa’ and himself, Wade’s specialty, homemade pancakes with Canadian maple syrup.

“Wade is that you?” Logan appeared on the doorstep, all ready showered and having come back from his morning workout.

“Yeah, who else would it be pa’?” Wade laughed, “go sit down, I’ll bring your coffee soon”.

Logan turned as he remembered what day it was, thus choosing not to tease him over his choice of apron. A frilly pink little thing, just a tad small for a guy that big, that said “I bake, because beating up people is frowned upon”.

They had breakfast together and after that Wade hurried to make lunch, with the excuse that they had to have lunch early so he would be hungry enough to have dinner with Peter’s family and not decline any food they offered, he had some manners and a family to charm.

When the clock showed 5pm, Wade made a bee line to his bathroom, where he locked himself up and drew a bubble & salts water bath to relax in.

“Wade if you don’t get out, you’ll look wrinkly and old for your date” Logan teased him, from the other side of the door.

Wade groaned, even though the water had gone cold, it was still so soothing to his cramps. He sighed, Wade knew his heat was coming and wished he could “behave” tonight like he always did and not like some horny Omega, needing his mate to care for them.

He shook his head violently at that thought, “fuck!” he curse as he slipped on wet floor.

Wade picked up his towel and made his way into his room, cursing out loud about the bruises he was now going to be showing on his legs.

-

Before he left for Peter’s, Wade sent a quick text, letting him now, he was on his way.

Logan had offered to drop him off, but Wade waved his hands and told him he’d rather walk and get the nervousness out of his system, “plus, it’s only like 30 minutes away by foot”.

Logan smirked, “just don’t get lost, air head”, he turned around and slipped back in the house, before Wade turned to glare at him.

“Fuck you!” he shouted, before he turned blushing and run out into the street.

As he walked past a cheesecake shop, he stopped to think it’d be a great present, added to the fact that he was now craving it.

“Oh god, these look so good” Wade practically moaned as he drooled all over the sight of the cakes and pies and brownies.

“I’ll take one slice of Lemon Pie, cookies and cream pie and a slice of that heavenly raspberry cheesecake” the woman on the other side of the counter smiled at him and packed his order. After he paid, he thanked he and made his way back to the streets and onto Peter’s.

“Oh look, what do we have here” a man suddenly stopped in front of Wade, “nice legs, freak”.

“Oh my god, look at that ass, he’s definitely an Omega begging to be fucked” Wade felt a hand squeeze him through his skirt.

He let out a raged scream, “you fuckers I’ll kill you, if you touch me again”.

“Oh yeah” the man in front of him took his bag and threw it on the floor, “my bitch back home, hasn’t been pleasing me like she should, maybe you could do for tonight”

“I like it better when they fight” the other guys whispered in his ear, Wade punched him in the face and went to tackled to guy in front, when suddenly his knees lost their strength and he fell onto the ground.

“You, freak!” the guy with a bleeding nose kicked Wade, dropping him face onto the ground.

“Not so cocky now, huh?” the Alpha in front of him was releasing his pheromones, he could feel the pressure of “submission’s” scent in the air and his stupid Omega couldn’t refuse. He wasn’t yet mated and other Alphas pheromones could still affect him this much.

Wade whimpered on the ground, hating himself more than ever. Those guys were touching him and the Omega inside him couldn’t refuse.

One of the guys hands made their way under his skirt, “look at him, it’s like this bitch was begging for it”

“Coming out dressed like this, before your heat” his words only helped to fuel Wade’s rage.

“Isn’t there an Alpha home…” he couldn’t finish, Wade’s hard first connected with his face and quickly another followed, making the Alpha fall on his back, giving Wade the chance to straddle him and repeatedly punch him. His friend managed to run before he could get what was coming, but Wade still felt relieved.

He sat next to the bloodied Alpha, on the streets, still in shock of what had happened. Wade looked around at the people passing by none caring enough to stop and help. He struggled to stand up, his entire body shaking, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the anger or something else. When he finally looked to the ground and spotted the trashed bag, tears started storming down his face. He reached down for it as he desperately wished for at least one to be okay.

There were people now, surrounding him, asking if he was okay, while others accused him of what he’d done, an Omega beating the crap out of an Alpha, that was sure to earn yourself some jail time.

Wade pushed past the people and walked back home.

Logan was on their backyard watering the plants, when he heard the front door close.

“Wade, is that you?” he asked, but no answer came, “come on boy, did you get the wrong day and embarrass yourself?”

Logan was laughing as he walked in on Wade’s room. He was left paralyzed, Wade was sitting on the floor, his knees, bloodied, pressed up against his chest, but the look on Wade’s eyes broke him free.

His boy looked haunted, he was broken, tracks of now dried tears on his face that showed how emotion. The last time Logan had seen him like this, it was when his heat came while he was in class and one of his classmates attacked him.

“Wade?” he called for him gently, his voice barely a whisper.

But Wade’s eyes didn’t focus on him, his mind was wandering onto those dark places he had grown to know.

Logan knew better than to make physical contact with Wade when he got like this, but it had been so long since he’d had an episode like this, he was beginning to freak out.

“Wade, boy talk to me” Logan took a blanket and wrapped it around Wade’s frame, “was it this Peter boy, did he attack you?” he wished his answer would be no. It had been years and Logan thought Wade would never trust another Alpha, other than him, ever again.

At the sound of Peter’s name, being spoken, Wade came back to reality. Tears came back, rolling down his cheeks, his entire body trembled as he weakly reached over to the trashed bag, from the cheesecake shop.

“I didn’t get to give this to him” Wade said in between sobs.

Logan was about to wrap the blanket over his shoulders again, when Wade’s phone rang. He took it seeing Peter on the caller id, he explained the situation to the boy and apologized for making him worry.

Logan hesitated for a second, given Peter’s secondary gender, “would you come by? I think Wade could use your presence”

“Plus there’s something he’d like to give you”, before Peter could say anything Logan hung up and send him instructions and his address and hoped to god he’d made the right call by inviting the man into their home.


	7. Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade’s attacked by a group of Alphas Logan calls Peter, peter shows up at their place with a bag full of Mexican food.

_Wade’s attacked by a group of Alphas Logan calls Peter, peter shows up at their place with a bag full of Mexican food._

The color on Peter’s face was drained as he listened to Wade’s dad speak, though he couldn’t make out the words that man was speaking to him. The second he heard something about Wade being hurt, Peter immediately thought on the worst-case scenario, he could picture Wade lying lifeless on a hospital bed or worse, bleeding out on a dark alley, with no one to help him. His dark thoughts had no meaning behind other than his Alpha feeling pained over the loss of his Omega.

“Peter, would you come by? Please... I think Wade could use your presence” his heartbeat rose up and the color came back to his rosy cheeks, Wade was ‘okay’, would be ‘okay’, he would do anything to help him.

Peter looked at his phone and then he finally noticed the fear on his aunt May’s face and the sound of Tony’s voice as he called his name, asking what was wrong.

He looked at his family and felt a pang of pain in chest, thinking on how Wade must feel right now, Peter didn’t hesitate to dump his family and ran as fast as he could to his room to get his jacket and a bag to put the food they had ordered in, ‘Mexican’ he thought, what could be better to be there for Wade, than to bring his favorite food.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back tomorrow” he quickly apologized and ran out of the apartment.

“Kid, hey! Peter!” Tony and Steve called for him, “son, let us drive you”, Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, he’d been holding, a grateful tear slipping down his cheek as he nodded.

Tony took him to the garage and helped him into his car, “just breathe okay, everything will be all right” he was trying his best to ease Peter’s nervousness, it had affected Steve so much, he’d had to stay behind with May.

“Where to?” he asked as he drove out of the garage and into the streets, Peter sent him Wade’s address and sat back looking out, through the window, to the sight of people walking by and the heavy lights of the streetlamps, chasing the darkness of the night away.

-

Less than ten minutes later, thanks to Tony’s reckless driving and the lack of traffic jam, they made it to Wade’s home.

Peter thanked Tony as he made his way to the entrance, where Logan waited with a scowl. It almost made Peter cower away from the man, but the thought of Wade being hurt and afraid somewhere in there made him face the man without a trace of fear showing in his face, though he was terrified.

“If you hurt him…” Logan’s dark voice along his silent threat, were some of the scariest things Peter had ever seen in his life, he shivered looking up at the man who had raise Wade, making him smile,

“Wade is so much like you mister” he said, making Logan take a step back, looking impressed.

Logan moved aside, letting him in, he showed Peter inside and the way to Wade’s room, “what’s in the bag, kid?” he asked suspiciously, though he already knew, given how miraculously good his nose was.

He was once able to spot Wade in the middle of a fair, that one time the kid got excited and ran into the crowd of people without waiting for him.

“Just Mexican, I know Wade loves it” Peter said with a sheepish smile as he took the brown bag out of his backpack.

“Don’t try any funny business, I’ll be here if you guys need me” Logan said before knocking on Wade’s door and leaving them alone.

-

Peter walked into the room, looking at Wade’s form hidden under layers of blankets.

“Hey” Peter’s voice was as submissive as an Alpha’s voice could get. He thanked his genetics then and there, for his non-Alpha appearance and high-pitched voice.

Wade didn’t move from his spot on the floor, though he did eye Peter warily.

“What’s in there? A torture device or something?” Peter was glad he was feeling safe enough around him to joke.

“Mexican” he said, loving the way Wade’s eyes sparkled just a bit while he looked away feigning disinterest.

“Steve, my other dad, bought it for you… I mean I was going to cook for you, us, family dinner and all. But then Tony was the only one there to help me and …” Peter kept going, telling Wade about his day and how they almost burned down his aunt’s kitchen.

Peter heard Wade snort at his tale, making him smile, “I’m glad someone finds this funny, though” he set the bag next to Wade’s cocoon, “aunt May wanted to kill us though and Tony was scolded by Steve for being childish and… well I didn’t tell you but we sort of had a food fight, cause we didn’t agree with the other in the mixing part you know, cause it didn’t add to the volume specified and it was weird that we’d be adding water to the mix since …” he had to stop when Wade’s laugh erupted loudly in the room.

He was laughing so much he ended up having a coughing fit as he fought to continue laughing, even though it was at his expense, Peter could not be happier.

“Don’t kill him!” Logan’s voice was heard from the kitchen, making them both laugh even harder, “you punks!”.

Wade’s hand reached out of his blanket cocoon and for the bag of food.

“Does it hurt?” Peter asked, his eyes following the bruises and wounds on Wade’s hand were the skin seemed to peel of on his knuckles, he reached out instinctively only for Wade to hide and shy away from him.

“Sorry, I promise I wont hurt you Wade” Peter sat down next to him, holding the bag open for Wade to choose first what he’d have.

-

It took some time for Wade to come out of his cocoon, but after he did they spent the rest of the night watching old silly movies, while Peter tended to his wounds and later let Wade cuddle against him, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> any thoughts and comments are welcomed :) <3  
> if you liked it, don't be shy and leave kudos or share with your friends


	8. Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants Wade to spend time with his friends, they go to a fair/carneval and everything seems fine until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been such a long time  
> I'm so sorry :(((  
> I hope you havent' given up <3 I'll always come back no matter how long I torture you with the wait till the next chapter :D  
> I'm not entirely loving this chapter but maybe it's the sour taste it left in my mouth  
> I am truly sorry and want to WARN you in advance  
> \- if you're triggered by abusive behaviours, attempted rape, violence, please for your own health skip this chapter-  
> PLEASE IF IT AFFECTS YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER  
> wait for the next one <3<3

+WARNING+

this chapter contains Violence, Abuse, Attempted rape, Alpha pheromones submission

Please do not read if you are triggered by any of these.

+

Wade woke up to a text from his favorite human, “Wanna hang with my friends today?”

It has been a week since the incident with the Alphas, Peter was really good to him, staying late watching movies and then keeping him company while his pop ordered them around into cleaning the house.

No one had ever been so good to Wade like that, the boy was so good, so nice and patient with him, it almost gave him hope that not all Alphas besides his pops were the enemy.

Wade texted him back after rolling around bed and staring at the message, thinking up all the ways that this could mean Peter wanted to harm him. He was no fool, he wouldn’t’ let himself be played with, but after overthinking it, there really didn’t seem to be a reason for Peter to screw with him like this, so Wade texted asking for directions and a time.

Logan drove him there, just in case something seemed sketchy with the boy’s friends.

“Don’t take anything you didn’t get nor open and if you’ve let it out of your sight for a second dump it” Logan lectured him about all the ways young Alphas tricked Omegas’ and how he could spot them.

Wade groaned, having heard the same speech over a thousand times, probably about every time he went out.

“Hi Pete, baby boy” Wade said with a shy smile.

The younger boy stepped away from his friends to go say hi to Logan and Wade, “it’s good to see you sir” Peter smiled, “you too Wade” the Alpha said blushing, his eyes looking directly into Wade’s blue ones.

Logan growled and laughed seeing Peter’s jumpy reaction to his warning, he knew he’d been caught staring at Wade. After basically threatening Peter into taking care that nothing bad happened to Wade, Logan left.

“Hey Pete, who is this Omega” Harry came from behind wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders, his eyes ogling Wade completely ignoring Mary Jane’s devastated look.

Peter pushed his friend aside, feeling quite angry at the fact that Harry was trying to see if he could play around with Wade, no fucking way he was going to let his friend anywhere close to him. He took Wade’s hand and pulled him over to meet the girls.

“Wade, this is Mary Jane one of my best friends, she’s an incredibly talented actress” he said, making MJ blush, and Wade giggle recognizing her from a play he went to see with his father a while ago.

“This genius here is Gwen, she got a scholarship at a university in California” he said it feeling super proud of his friends.

Wade liked the girls too much, taking them away to talk while Harry and Peter went to get the car.

“Where are we going?” Gwen asked, she’d also received a text from Peter that morning, just telling her to come hang.

“We are going to the fair” Peter said with excitement, what better way of having Wade meet his friends than at a place where you were only meant to have fun and where no one could ever have a bad experience at, right?

Wade off course jumped in exactment, hitting his head with the ceiling of the car, thought that didn’t stop his rambling about all the things he wanted to do, plus all the disgusting food they could eat, Peter added.

Luckily for them it was fairly early and there weren’t that many people, so Harry found a spot near the entrance to park the car. The rich Alpha paid for all of their tickets, never missing an opportunity to show off.

Peter as always argued with Harry, who never let him pay for himself, though this time Harry promised Peter could pay for their food inside.

Gwen grabbed Peter’s hand and ran towards the first attraction, the teacups that turned and turned, just the thought of it made Peter’s stomach clench.

“Oh, no, Gwen remember what happened the last time I was on one of those” Peter’s face paled at the memory, the others in the group laughed getting in line, while Peter stepped aside, “I’ll make sure to make you all look good in the pictures though”.

Afterwards the went over to get cotton candy, both blue and pink options off course, they rode on the roller coaster a couple of times, and every time Wade regretted getting on “this death trap, that looks like it will collapse on itself in any given moment”.

Peter tried reassuring him by throwing science facts at him and at the same time distracting him with his nerdiness.

They were having so much fun, Peter thought it’d be okay if he just went to the bathroom for a moment. Wade seemed to like his friends, meaning Gwen and Mary Jane, they were amicably sharing stories by the corn dog stand when he left them.

-

Harry wasted no time to try and loosen up Wade, the man seemed tense around him and well he didn’t like it when Omegas didn’t bend over for him.

“Hey Gwen, would you like to get some candy from that other cart while we wait in line here?” he asked, knowing the girls wouldn’t say not, with how much they loved that shit.

When Wade made a move to follow them, Harry grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his side, “come on man, don’t leave me in line by myself”.

“They will be okay” his eyes turned red, he knew his pheromones were powerful enough to make this Omega bend to his will even if he was reluctant to do so in his mind.

He smirked when he heard Wade gasp, other Omegas in line moved uncomfortable with the possessive aura the Alpha was releasing, one look and he knew Wade would be his, even if just for the fun of it.

Harry just wouldn’t understand what Peter saw in this guy, we was too big, so unattractive and yet, here he was taking him away from the crowd, “don’t worry sweetie, I just don’t want to be interrupted”.

“I wanna see what Peter likes” he licked his lips, loving the way the Omega tried to squirm away from him.

“Oh, baby, do I love it when you whores fight” Harry moved his hand to wrap it around Wade’s neck, wincing when the Omegas thick neck was too big for his hand to choke.

His pheromones alone, added to his voice made Wade want to throw up. He felt disgusting, dirty, just why did his body move without him wanting? Why couldn’t he fight it?

He thought on how much he wished other Alphas were like Petey, he was so good, never imposing his status on anybody, Peter had never looked at him like he was anything but his friend, his equal.

“Peter” Wade whined, his name escaped his lips in such an embarrassing way.

He knew, Wade knew Peter was his Alpha, it just clicked right then that they might have a deeper connection, being fated to each other as they were.

He screamed for the boy, “Peter!” Harry obviously annoyed punched him.

The Alpha undid the buckle on his belt, taking it off, “you better keep quiet or ill hurt you”.

Wade took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he’d survived this long on his own, he never had to call for anyone’s help, not that anyone ever came to his aid.

He clenched his fists, nails carving in his skin with red crescent moon shapes, the pain helped to clear the fog in his mind created by the Alpha’s pheromones.

“Fuck you” Wade said the same amount of anger he put into punching Harry.

The Alpha was so astonished he forgot to fight back, Wade snaked a leg between the Alpha’s, hooking it behind his knee and pushing him down to the ground, never stopping his punching.

When Peter found him his eyes were teary, his face crumpled in so much pain Peter fell onto his knees terrified, he kept asking Wade if he was okay, the boy cried when he saw Wade’s bloodied hands.

By now a crowd had surrounded them, taking pictures and videos of the bloodied Alpha, pinned to the ground by a massive guy who seemed to be an Omega. People whispered and said all sorts of things angering Peter, who took Wade’s hand in his own and pushed through the crowd to get away from prying eyes.

Peter ignored Mary Jane’s cries as she ran towards the crowd, a picture on her phone having shown her Harry’s state.

Gwen stood there undecisive on whether to go with MJ or follow Peter, until she noticed the blood on his friend.

She ran towards them, “Peter wait!”.

Like always, Gwen being the perfect girl she was, always came prepared for everything and anything, meaning she had wound treating stuff in her backpack.

She pulled out iodine and water to clean his bloodied hands and wounds he might have. Wade was hesitant at first, his mind still in shock, but Peter’s presence and calming words helped him relax. He extended his arms for Gwen to reach and examine his hands.

His knuckles were completely swollen and would soon bruise, nothing broken thankfully, but he did have cuts on his skin, other than that and a bruise on his face from Harry’s fist, he was okay, no other alarming injuries physically, but mentally Wade was sure he was going to loose it.

He could feel his anxiety creeping up on him, his breaths shortened and not enough, he felt like he was drowning. Peter noticed his state and asked, before touching him, “Wade” he said gently, his hand hovering over the man’s shoulder, “Wade, can I…touch you, just want to help”

“I’m not gonna hurt you” he said when Wade flinched away from him.

He didn’t feel threatened by them, but his mind was replaying the events of minutes ago, his rage-filled mind taking control as he punched that Alpha half to death, that boy.

Wade could feel Peter’s aching to help him feel better, the boy’s face was covered in tears and snot, which made him chuckle, “it’s supposed to be me looking like that, baby boy” his voice was soft and calmed.

Gwen finished wrapping, her now torn shirt, around Wade’s hands, she stepped away to give them some privacy.

“I’m so sorry, Wade” Peter cried his name, the younger ~~boy~~ man wiped his face with his sleeves leaving an ugly reddened mess out of it.

Wade couldn’t help but smile, they stayed in silence for a while, just catching their breaths, tuning out the world around them.

It was Wade who broke the silence, when his stomach grumbled, “I seem to recall you offering to buy me all sorts of unhealthy food” they both smiled.

Peter got up, extending a hand for Wade to take or reject, the other man took it without thinking, “let’s go then” Peter said with a smile.

They met with Gwen and opted for taking a cab, they where dropped at Peter’s home where a table full of junk food awaited for them.

“My Peter” Wade said with excitement, “you know how to make a girl swoon” neither cared for a second intention behind those words, Peter simply smirked, showing him to the living room where his dads had set up his ps4 for them to play.

-

Gwen sat on the couch with Wade, both of them stuffing their faces with burgers and fries, while Peter sipped on his strawberry milkshake on the floor, as he took a beating on the game.

“Fuck” he shouted, when his character fell out of the platform, thus taking him out on the second round.

“Peter! Language” Steve shouted from the other room.

His friends laughed at his expense, Peter got up to go into the kitchen for a refill while those two finished the game.

Tony, ~~his dad,~~ was in the kitchen doing the dishes when he came.

“Hey Pete” he said looking up from the soapy mess he’d created, “what’s up?”

Peter sighed, “it was Harry” he knew Tony knew what he was talking about. The look on Tony and Steve’s faces when they took notice of the blood and state of Peter’s friend, had them worried, but Peter had already made them swear not to comment on it in a text just before they arrived.

“If there’s anything we can do for him, let us know” Tony hugged Peter, knowing how this was affecting him, the boy was undoubtedly in love with this man who was just hurt by his best friend, “just remember it was not your fault, Peter”.

-

Wade didn’t want to impose, but at the same time he knew he didn’t want to go home, not before he was able to calm down.

They’d had fun with Gwen, he wasn’t going to deny it, but Wade was trying so hard not to worry everybody he was feeling beyond exhausted right now and didn’t want to see Logan’s concerned face right now, Wade was too tired to pretend he was alright.

Gwen had left an hour or so ago, now it was only Peter and him in the living room lying under a blankets fortress Peter had built for them, the TV included.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Peter’s aroma made him instinctively relax or that he already knew the boy would not do him any harm, but Wade was comfortably curled up behind Peter holding him against him, like his personal pillow, he’d squish whenever something happened on the movie that excited him.

He was able to forget all about Harry and stupid Alphas, Peter made him feel safe, with the boy in his arms Wade fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> and I am so sorry for putting you and Wade and Peter through this  
> also sorry for all of Harry's fans :(


	9. Sweet winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love & sweet, young love... i think summarizes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas and Happy new year every one <3<3<3  
> I'm sorry it's been so long without me posting a new chapter  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and these cute dumb kids in love.

Going back to the day Wade was attacked on the night of his ~~not~~ date with Peter and his family.

_The next morning Logan found Wade curled up against Peter, both men wrapped under the covers, Peter’s arm around his son’s waist._

_Logan took a photo, for blackmail purposes, he went back out to the kitchen, coming back with a pan and a spoon. He banged the pan twice as he called for them to wake up, “up! Boys! Help me with breakfast will ya’”_

_Wade groaned, annoyed, pressing his body closer to Peter’s, “Fuck off, old man”, Logan grinned and hit the pan with the wooden spoon once, twice more._

_“Come on!” Wade snapped. Peter’s arms circled around Wade’s waist tightened, he groaned kicking the covers off, “Petey protect me from this mean old man”._

_Peter laughed, opening his eyes to find Wade half naked next to him, “omg, Wade! Put down your skirt” his face flushed red in embarrassment and something else._

_Peter had fallen asleep with his clothes still on, so had Wade, though Peter had not realized what Wade had been wearing last night. he could still feel Wade’s warm skin against his fingertips._

~

Peter begun taking more notice on Wade’s everything, his walking, talking, how his lips twitched in annoyance whenever an alpha was near, the way his beautiful blue eyes darkened when inappropriate comments were sent his way and how much he seemed to like and hate at the same time spending time with him.

Wade was comfortable around him, his walls lowered, but he didn’t see him as an Alpha, just a friend that happened to be one, but rejecting the idea completely that they could ever be bonded.

“Wade, are you sure you want to stay over at that kids house?” Logan asked, like the worried parent he was. His son was going to sleep over, apparently for the third time already at an Alphas house, one that had already slept with him in Wade’s own room.

Logan didn’t like this, it didn’t seem like Peter was a bad person nor that he was looking to hurt Wade in any way, but he did wonder why Wade even decided to start hanging out with this kid so much. He’d already said there was nothing between them, Wade clearly rejected Alphas pheromones and the idea of mating, so what was this kid doing, what was so special about him that had Wade talking about him constantly, like he was a precious being, someone he seemed to admire.

Wade nodded with a smile, “we’ll need lots of sugar and carbs but I think I’ll manage to survive, pops” Wade joked, obviously not managing to reassure Logan that he was going to be safe at his friend’s house.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, Peter is like a kitten, incredibly adorable and unable to actually do you any harm” Wade picked up his Hello Kitty backpack and headed out to the truck.

“You coming, old man?” he called as he got in the passenger’s seat.

Peter had promised him a weekend away from everything, with his parents.

Since Peter was on a break from school his parents decided it was a good time as any to go to their state up north. Logan was invited off course, Peter’s dad’s and aunt wanting to meet him as much as Logan wanted to avoid having to meet them, he really wasn’t a people person, specially since his mate passed away.

Logan groaned, at least he wasn’t paying for this trip, since Peter’s dad had money they’d be traveling on the man’s jet.

-

45 minutes later they were landing, a big jeep was waiting for them.

Steve and Logan loaded the jeep, while their boys sat inside playing videogames and Tony talked with May over some margheritas.

Their place was huge, like a small mansion at the top of a hill, surrounded by a forest covered in freshly fallen snow.

“The kids are going to have so much fun sledging down in the snow” May said to Logan, she was smiling, he cheeks flushed like Tony’s probably over the drinks they’d had on the jet.

Logan chuckled, “I bet they will”.

-

Peter ran out of the car followed by Wade, the young Alpha already had the keys in hand and was opening the door so he could show Wade around.

They were probably on a sugar high, running around the house excitedly, “and, and this is the living room and next to it there’s a guest room”

“We better give it to your Logan, so you can have the room next to mine upstairs” Peter grabbed Wade’s hand pulling him along, “come on let me show you!”

“Boys, slow down” Steve said with a calm voice, that sounded too much like a parent reprimanding you.

Peter groaned, “yeah, yeah”, he rolled his eyes, his devilish smile appeared upon seeing Wade gasping at his attitude.

They spent the rest of the day playing in the theatre room, that had a big plasma tv, tons of movies and a ps4 for them to play with.

If it weren’t for Tony, Logan would’ve spent the entire day watching over Wade, keeping an eye out for Peter’s true colors to finally show.

-

“They’re both good kids” Steve said, they were all sitting in the terrace out back, on a nice comfy sofa. There were three sofa’s bigger that loveseats surrounding a bonfire.

Steve and Tony were glued to each other on one, May to their right was sitting with her legs hidden under a woolen blanket and logan to their left drinking a cup of coffee, wearing nothing other that a checkered shirt, like the cold didn’t even faze him.

Wade and Peter joined them when the sun was setting, Steve had gotten up to get dinner ready and May was resting on her sofa.

They sat together under a blanket, Wade playing with Peter’s Nintendo Ds while Peter sipped happily on a cup of hot chocolate. His Alpha pheromones were giving off his happy aura, he was pleasantly satisfied just sitting next to Wade, his head resting on the other boy’s shoulders.

Peter was so comfortable where he was he didn’t acknowledge Tony’s giggling, as he held his phone to take a picture of his son with his crush. He was not even remotely close to noticing Logan’s growl once he sniffed Peter’s pheromones in the air.

“Trust him” Tony said with a smile, he got up and invited Logan to follow him, “let’s go help Steve in the kitchen”.

“Trust me, in 10 minutes there’s not much they can do” Logan growled, knowing how false that statement was, “well, at least with May sleeping next to them” he said with a laugh.

Pretty much like Peter, but without being so open about it, Wade wasn’t into moving from this comfortable heat anytime soon, he even growled when Peter moved with the intention of getting their dinner.

The Alpha in him practically moaned, but Peter was a gentleman, he only blushed like a tomato and texted his dad to fetch them their plates, they were definitely going to be eating by the bonfire.

“It’s cooler this way” Peter lied, “as if we were camping, right, Wade?” said boy nodded following the lie.

May was half awake through dinner, being the first one to say good night and heading over to her room. Tony and Steve followed, both tied and Tony a little bit drunk.

But Logan, stayed up listening to Wade and Peter exchange stories about their childhoods and snow times. Eventually his eyes gave out and he too fell asleep leaving the younger ones alone by the dying fire.

Peter squeezed Wade’s arm, as if he needed to reassure him that he would come back, “I’ll just go get some wood for the fire”.

Wade nodded, his face warmed up as he noticed how happy he was in that moment, being near one too many Alphas, specially one that was supposed to be meant for him. He shook his head, ~~wanting~~ , needing those thoughts to go away.

Peter came back with his arms full of wood, a bag of marshmallows and cookies, he was grinning, ‘dumbly’ Wade thought as a smile crept in his face as well.

“What’s that?” Wade asked with a smile, “a way to my heart?”

He didn’t know what possessed him into saying those words, but he was pleased with himself when Peter froze in his steps and blushed. The younger Alpha found himself out of words and anxiously looking for something to say that would not make Wade think he was bribing his way into his heart.

Wade’s laugh seemed to break the spell, “don’t worry your pretty little head over it, Petey” he winked, “I like you already”.

It was Wade’s turn to blush now.

Peter rapidly threw the food on the blanket, in Wade’s lap, and moved away to throw the wood in the fire.

“It’s not like what I sounds like” Wade blurted out nervously, his hands playing with the hem of the blanket, not daring to look in Peter’s way.

“But it’s not like I dislike you either, it’s just…” Peter interrupted his rambling, he was standing in front of Wade, the fire behind him glowing making Wade feel things he shouldn’t.

“It’ okay” Peter smiled, “you don’t have to say anything, just know that I like you, in whatever way you find that you need right now”

Wade’s heart skipped a beat, “don’t say things like that” his voice barely audible, but Peter heard him, his hand reaching for Wade’s cheek, hesitating.

“Why?” Peter dared ask, too frightened and excited at the same time.

His hand barely pressing against the other’s skin, Wade whined, “it gives me hope”.

“Maybe hope isn’t such a bad thing, Wade” Peter whispered, his face inches away from Wade’s, the Omega held his breath, but he understood he was the one with the power to make the decision, whether to pull away and pretend nothing was said or lean in and finally kiss those pretty little lips that seemed to beg to be pulled and licked.

Wade blushed at his thoughts, his mind was made up, he quickly pressed his lips against Peter’s giving it a moment of relishing the feel and touch of the Alpha, he’d decided to accept even if just a little, before saying goodnight and running towards his room.


	10. Flustered hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are way too cute and in love to do anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love <3<3<3

The day after both Peter and Wade avoided everyone and each other. The Alpha was feeling way too excited and confused by the kiss and Wade’s words, his heart still beat fast in his chest whenever he thought of it, which was every waking second of the day.

The Omega was way too flustered, his cheeks burned just seeing himself in the mirror and remembering what he’d done.

Logan took one look at him and growled, shooting daggers with his eyes at Peter, who shivered in fear, unbeknownst to him. Logan didn’t exactly know what went down the night before, but he knew something was off with Wade.

By lunch they’d barely said a word to each other.

Wade was the one to approach Peter first, his fingers brushing against the Alpha’s while helping with setting the table, both of the blushed, but Wade’s smile let Peter know their touch had been intentional.

Then it was Peter’s turn, he felt like it was anyway since Wade made no other attempts to interact with him after that, but maybe just maybe it had all been his imagination. “No” Peter shook his head, it was up to him now to make the next move.

He sat next to Wade, his hands skillfully placing a warm blanket over their shoulders, Peter shook from nervousness, “you’re adorable” Wade said looking straight into the tv screen, unable to face Peter’s way.

Peter giggled, he rested his head on Wade’s muscular shoulders, “am I really?” he asked, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he glanced towards the boy next to him.

Peter was looking way too enticing for Wade to resist, those eyes, ‘fuck’ he curse to himself, ‘how can I look at that face and not want to kiss it all over’.

Wade blushed, his big hand reaching for Peter’s head dropping it back on his shoulder’s so the Alpha wouldn’t notice his reaction, though his scent was already giving him away.

“Use protection and don’t forget about preparation and foreplay, kids” May said as she excused herself from the cinema room.

Both of them were to flustered to even muster the courage to move for a good while.

After the shock of Peter’s aunt was gone, Wade made his way to stand up and get some distance from ~~his~~ Peter.

“Oh my god!” Peter practically screamed, his red face hidden behind his hands, “please ignore what May said”.

“I mean she did say some rather important things” Wade said after he’d managed to calm down, “would you rather it be painful and quick? Oh my!”

Peter’s face turned in his direction, his hands flying over to grab Wade’s “never!” he screamed anxiously, “you’re way too precious to me, to even think of hurting you, Wade”.

The way he said his name had Wade’s entire body tingled, electricity running through him as Peter continued touching him, even if it was just his hands, he could feel his touch all over his body. The warmth of feeling safe ~~and loved~~ , ‘maybe’ he thought.

Peter moved, hesitantly at first but more sure of himself as Wade made no attempt to ran away, “I think you’re beautiful” he softly whispered against Wade’s lips, loving the way the Omega’s eyes sparkled at the praise, he had to suppress a moan at how adorable he was right now.

There were so many more things he wished to say, but he was too afraid of ruining the moment and completely breaking whatever ‘moment’ it was that was happening between them.

‘Can I trust you?’ Wade hoped rather than wondering, he was already trusting Peter with his heart, he just hoped he wouldn’t turn out to be like every other Alpha.

“Stop” Peter said softly, “whatever rambling thought you have”, his hand rested on Wade’s cheek barely touching him not wanting to startle him, “don’t think about anything else, let’s take this moment we have”

“I promise I’ll…” Peter’s words were cut off by Wade’s lips, this time he couldn’t think enough to suppress the embarrassing moan that escaped his lips.

Wade laughed, “you’re way too adorable, Petey”, he gave him a soft peck on his lips.

The Omega in Wade was overjoyed and desperately begging for more, but Wade was simply not ready for anything other than this and Peter seemed to understand, only taking what Wade gave him.

He took Petey’s hand and guided him to his room, if he went to Peter’s the room would be filled with ~~his~~ Alphas pheromones.

Wade sat on the bed, scooted, giving Peter some space to lay down next to him. When Peter made no attempt to move, he patted gently on the bed.

“Come, Petey” he said gently, “I won’t do anything bad, I promise” Wade winked at Peter, though that only seemed to work on making the Alpha more nervous.

Wade took his hand and as gently as he could, pulled Peter into joining him, “I trust you” their faces were only a couple of inches apart, “I got you too, baby boy”.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname, “are you trying to make me fall deeper for you?” he whined, his rosy cheeks proving how adorably cute his Alpha was.

“Yep” Wade said happily.

Next thing he knew they’d fallen asleep in each others arms after a romantic session of making out, soft and short kisses to their lips and cheeks and hands, soft words of love whispered, both embarrassed by the others words and over joyed by the events that had occurred that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, I assure you <3  
> thank you so much for reading :D  
> please leave kudos and comments so i know you liked it and your thoughts on this story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this,  
> any and most comments are welcomed.  
> 


End file.
